


Саботаж

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Капитан Кирк двадцать четыре раза рвал форму самостоятельно. На двадцать пятый раз Спок решил ему в этом помочь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Саботаж

Старшина Рэнд держала в руках желтую капитанскую форму, теребя нашивку на рукаве. Десять минут назад ей было приказано явиться в транспортаторную вместе с одеждой для капитана Кирка. Сейчас же она посмотрела  на мерцание перед собой и тяжело вздохнула. Перед ней, доктором МакКоем и Скотти на платформе транспортаторной материализовались капитан Кирк и мистер Спок. Все бы ничего, если бы не форма капитана. От нее остались одни лохмотья, которые почти сваливались с капитана.  
  
Старшина вздохнула еще раз. Нет, не потому что репликаторам «Энтерпрайз» иной раз приходилось еженедельно обеспечивать капитана формой. Просто она не понимала, как он умудрялся изорвать рубашку в клочья, не повредив при этом ни брюки, ни сапоги.  
  
Сам же капитан Кирк улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба, сделал два шага с платформы и довольно заявил:  
— Миссия прошла успешно, можем сниматься с орбиты.  
— Успешно? — скептически спросил доктор и обошел капитана кругом. — Эти царапины на твоей спине видимо подтверждение мирного договора не иначе, либо я ничего не понимаю в значении слова «успешно».  
— Ну, Боунс, я в порядке, просто нарвался на ревнивого мужа…  
  
На этой фразе Боунс закатил глаза.  
  
— Кто же знал, что в этом обществе с чужой женой даже разговаривать нельзя, — закончил Джим. Ему определенно вся эта ситуация казалась забавной.  
— Спок, а вы куда в этот момент смотрели? — Боунс решил отчитать вулканца, ибо отчитывать Джима за его похождения было бесполезно.  
— К сожалению, традиции местного населения дошли до понимания капитана только с третьего раза, — Спок как всегда стоял прямой как струна, заложив руки за спину — его форма, похоже, даже не помялась. Старшина подумала, что с мистером Споком она бы вообще забыла, как программировать репликатор на воссоздание формы.  
— Уверяю вас, доктор МакКой, я смотрел куда надо, — Боунс был слишком взвинчен, а Кирк был слишком доволен собой, чтобы заметить использование Споком подобной формулировки. Пожалуй, это заметила только старшина, но не стала ничего говорить. Еще она заметила, как взгляд вулканца прошелся по капитану — Рэнд подумала, что у Спока все-таки хороший вкус. Ведь, несмотря на все неприятности из-за рваной формы сам Кирк в командно-золотых лохмотьях выглядел, по меньшей мере, сногсшибательно.  
  
— Ну ладно, дел по горло, — Джим содрал с себя остатки формы и, взяв из рук старшины рубашку, пошел прочь из транспортаторной. — Спок, жду тебя на мостике.  
— Да, капитан, — ответил коммандер и проводил взглядом капитана.  
— Джим, черт тебя дери, а как же спина? — спросил доктор вдогонку, но капитан его проигнорировал.  
  
Определенно Спок во время миссии смотрел куда надо. Он честно уберег капитана от двух конфликтов с ревнивыми мужьями, он мог бы уберечь и от третьего, но не стал этого делать, когда понял что дальше царапин и рваной формы дело не зайдет. Да и к тому же он надеялся, что подобные конфликты хоть как-нибудь донесут до капитана, что флиртовать направо-налево с кем попало не очень удачная идея. Особенно если полгода назад капитан поклялся в вечной верности и любви одному конкретному вулканцу и этот вулканец ответил взаимностью.  
  
Сейчас же собственная ревность этого конкретного вулканца уже начала о себе напоминать  — отношения все еще были для Спока в новинку. А сопутствующие отношениям чувства и мысли вообще выбивали его из колеи.  
  
Однако в постоянном уничтожении капитанской формы были свои плюсы, ради которых можно было «засунуть свою ревность куда подальше» — как выразился бы Кирк. И относительно этих «плюсов» у Спока было особое мнение.  
Сначала коммандер совершенно рационально отнесся к привычке капитана рвать на себе рубашку почти каждую миссию. Растения с шипами, дикие животные, случайные и не случайные драки — страдала, прежде всего, золотая форма капитана, а со слов коммандера еще и авторитет Кирка в глазах местного населения.  
  
Спок пытался читать Джиму нотации, говорить, что подобное отношение к форме не подобает офицеру Звездного Флота,  но Кирк только улыбался в ответ.  
  
А еще капитан не носил положенной по уставу черной нательной футболки под формой. Кирк объяснял это тем, что ему в ней, видите ли, жарко, хотя Спок не понимал этого — температура на корабле была максимально комфортна для землян. Хотя в отсутствии этой самой футболки тоже было полно плюсов — но они, как правило, работали на Спока ночью, в капитанской каюте, а не на миссиях по исследованию планеты.  
  
В итоге, после двадцати четырех миссий с почти полным уничтожением капитанской формы Спок обнаружил для себя совершенно нелогичную вещь — ему нравилось, как капитан выглядел в рваной рубашке.  
  
Ему нравилось то как золотые лоскуты того, что раньше было формой, контрастировали с цветом кожи капитана, которая оказалась весьма нелогично интригующей именно в пыльных разводах (ну или в чем-либо ином — в зависимости от условий). Ему нравилось то, как форма рвалась на капитане — он всегда (что было статистически невероятно) полностью уничтожал правый рукав, оголял грудь, оставляя нетронутой дельту. Ко всему этому прибавлялись растрепанные волосы и периодически разбитая губа. «Вишенкой на торте» — как выразился бы сам Кирк — была его белозубая самодовольная улыбка, которая как будто говорила — посмотрите на меня, даже в разорванной форме и с разбитой губой я все равно чертовски хорош собой и все еще лучший капитан флота.  
  
В общем как бы Спок ни старался противостоять, но капитан Джеймс Рваная Рубашка Кирк полностью завладел его сознанием, делая любую миссию без уничтожения формы на капитане скучной. С научной точки зрения, Споку было любопытно узнать, каким способом в этот раз капитан уничтожит свою форму, а с ненаучной… мысли приходящие вне научного контекста Спок отрицал или игнорировал.  Тем более что у него всегда представлялся шанс реализовать этот ненаучный контекст после смены. В  капитанской каюте.  
  
  
***  
— Капитан, послушайте меня, пожалуйста, — заговорила старшина Рэнд, стоя над душой бедного Кирка, которого в очередной раз заставили есть салат. — Это не  дело рвать форму по два, а то и три раза на неделе. Вы это специально делаете?  
— Нет, конечно, — Джим страдальчески посмотрел на вилку с куском какого-то зеленого овоща, а потом с умоляющим взглядом посмотрел на старшину. — Мне обязательно это есть?  
— Да, обязательно. Предписание доктора МакКоя, — Рэнд сложила руки на груди крест-накрест.  
— Может, вы принесете мне «нормальной» еды и мы ничего не скажем Боунсу?  
— Капитан, — Рэнд была близка к тому, чтобы тяжело вздохнуть и сдаться  — послала Вселенная капитана хуже любого младенца, — сэр, вы меня слушали?  
— Да, да, не рвать форму — хорошо, рвать — плохо. Не надо нотаций, мне их от Спока хватает с лихвой. Поверьте мне, старшина, я не специально их рву. Они просто… они просто «горят на мне», как выразилась бы моя мама.  
  
С этими словами Кирк положил правую ладонь на сердце, будто клялся на уставе Звездного Флота.  
  
— Капитан, у меня есть мысль, как решить эту проблему, — начала говорить старшина и Кирк в надежде, что это позволит ему оттянуть момент, когда все-таки придется есть салат, бросил вилку и стал внимательно слушать.  
— Может, стоит реплицировать вам форму из той же ткани что и офицерам службы безопасности? Она прочнее, а разницы совершенно никакой.  
  
Форма офицеров безопасности и инженеров действительно была прочнее и устойчивее ко всяким внешним воздействиям — и физическим, и химическим. Впрочем, это не мешало безопасникам периодически быть мертвыми.  
  
— Старшина, вы же знаете что это не по уставу, — заявил Кирк, хотя это был один из тех не многих  случаев, когда он вдруг внезапно вспомнил о существовании устава.  
— Капитан, я понимаю, что это не по уставу, но кто тут в самых закоулках галактики будет проверять  прочность ткани вашей формы? А мне это сэкономит нервы, а вы, может, будете реже посещать доктора МакКоя после миссий.  
  
Кирк задумался. Ведь действительно, если разницы почти никакой, а мелкие царапины больше не будут ему докучать, значит и ворчание Боунса придется слушать гораздо реже. В идее старшины была своя логика. Джим ухмыльнулся — «логика» была не частым гостем в его рассуждениях. Для этого у него был Спок.  
  
— Как насчет сделки? — Кирк вдруг как-то хитро улыбнулся. — Я следую вашему совету и начинаю носить более прочную форму, а вы избавляете меня от необходимости есть всю эту зелень.  
  
На последних словах Джим пренебрежительно кивнул на тарелку.  
  
— Хорошо, я согласна, — недолго думая ответила Рэнд. Капитан и без ее помощи умудрился бы не соблюдать предписания доктора МакКоя.  
  
  
***  
С самого начала миссия не задалась. Команда долго не могла связаться с местной властью, а потом долго настраивали транспортатор, чтобы естественное магнитное поле планеты не создавало помехи  и все равно случилось непредвиденное.  
  
Когда капитан (уже в новой прочной форме), Спок, доктор МакКой и два офицера службы безопасности стояли на платформе транспортаторной и уже должны были «замерцать» и раствориться произошел сбой. Вернее ничего не произошло.  
  
— Скотти, что происходит? — спросил Кирк главного инженера, который лично руководил транспортацией десанта.  
— Не знаю, сэр, сейчас выясним, — ответил Скотти, пытаясь понять, что случилось. — Оставайтесь на месте, я не уверен, начался процесс или нет.  
  
Десант принялся стоять и ждать когда же все заработает.  
  
— Чертов дурацкий коммуникатор, — выругался Боунс, который почему-то все никак не мог пристроить коммуникатор на поясе так, чтобы он не мешал.  
— Что случилось, Боунс? — поинтересовался Кирк.  
— Джим, ну ка подержи, — доктор передал капитану свой медицинский набор, а сам принялся менять местами фазер и коммуникатор у себя на поясе.  
  
К несчастью или к счастью в тот момент, когда доктор МакКой разобрался со своей маленькой проблемой, внезапно началась транспортация.  
  
Кирк и Спок очутились посреди густых  джунглей.  
  
— МакКой! — воскликнул Кирк, увидев, что ни доктора, ни офицеров поблизости нет. Только медицинский набор у него в руках.  
— Спок, вызывает Энтерпрайз, — вулканец не стал терять времени даром и попробовал вызвать корабль. — Спок — Энтерпрайз, ответьте.  
— Скотт слушает, — сквозь помехи пробился голос главного инженера.  
— Скотти, что случилось? — Кирк взял коммуникатор из рук вулканца. — Я не вижу доктора МакКоя и охрану.  
— Система сработала с запозданием и по какой-то причине, я думаю из-за естественного магнитного поля планеты, десант разделился, — объяснил Скотти. — Другая часть десанта в порядке, они оказались в пункте назначения.  
— Тогда почему я и Спок оказались посреди джунглей?  
— Сэр, я не знаю.  
— Так узнайте. Вы можете поднять нас отсюда?  
— Нет, сэр, чтобы поднять вас и мистера Спока необходимо, чтобы вы вышли из долины, в которой оказались. Желательно куда-нибудь повыше.  
— Повыше, значит, — Кирк оглядел кругом стоящие почти беспросветные джунгли и добавил: — Хорошо, Скотти мы попытаемся найти что-то повыше. Держите контакт со второй частью десанта. Конец связи.  
  
Ситуация оказалась не самой благоприятной. Они оказались совершенно одни посреди джунглей на чужой планете, с двумя фазерами, двумя коммуникаторами и медицинским набором Боунса.  
  
— Итак, Спок, какие предложения? — спросил Джим.  
— Думаю, наиболее логичным решением в данный момент будет залезть на одно из деревьев, чтобы определить, в каком направлении двигаться, — предложил Спок, а капитан огляделся. К сожалению поблизости не было ни одного «нормального» дерева, на которое можно было бы залезть.  
  
В итоге они решили разделиться, чтобы найти подходящее дерево.  
  
— Капитан, сюда! — через пятнадцать минут блужданий вокруг поляны, куда их транспортировало, Спок нашел достаточно высокое дерево, верхушка которого была выше остальных деревьев.  
— Отличное дерево, Спок, — Джим довольно потер ладони друг о друга и добавил: — Подсади меня.  
— Капитан, смею возразить, что это я должен залезть на дерево.  
— Серьезно, Спок? — Кирк удивился рвению своего старпома. Одно дело, когда он тебя от пуль закрывает, а тут всего одно безобидное дерево.  
— Абсолютно.  
— И что же, Спок, ты много раз лазил по деревьям? — вопрос поставил вулканца в тупик. — Я так и думал. Помоги мне залезть.  
  
Споку ничего не оставалось, как помочь Кирку залезть на одну из нижних веток. Дальше капитан полез сам.  
  
— Спок!  
— Да, капитан.  
— Ты стоишь лицом к дереву?  
— Так точно.  
— Я вижу холм, он ровно на два часа.  
— Вас понял.  
  
Капитан начал спускаться с дерева. И естественно он  решил, что слезать можно также быстро, как и забираться — он просто соскользнул с одной из веток, не удержался и полетел вниз.  
  
Как Спок умудрился его поймать только Вселенной известно. Падение капитана подняло на уши всех местных «птиц» и вывело из строя обоих офицеров почти на десять минут.  
  
— Джим, ты в порядке? — спросил Спок, стараясь приподнять лежащего на нем Кирка, и сесть. Он приподнял Кирка и, внимательно посмотрев на лицо капитана, моментально понял, что Кирк уже пришел в себя, но по какой-то причине не открывает глаза.  
— Вы целы, капитан?  
— Еще пять минуточек, — Джим приоткрыл один глаз и, не церемонясь, поцеловал Спока — нельзя же было упускать такой удобный случай.  
— Капитан, не целесообразно тратить время на подобные глупости, когда нам нужно как можно скорее достичь пункта назначения, — заговорил Спок, как только поцелуй прекратился.  
— Господи, Спок, ты такой Спок! — недовольно воскликнул Кирк и слез со своего старпома. — Мне иногда кажется, что днем и ночью я общаюсь с двумя разными вулканцами.  
  
Спок на это заявление лишь поднял бровь и вновь спросил:  
— Капитан, вы в порядке?  
— Да, вроде кроме шишек ничего не заработал, — ответил Кирк, потирая ушибленный локоть.  
  
Спок встал с земли отряхнулся и внимательно посмотрел на капитана, чтобы убедиться, что у того нет серьезных травм и тут в его голове будто звоночек сработал — капитанская форма была идеально целой. На желтой ткани было несколько затяжек, но это были лишь мелкие дефекты,  проявившиеся после падения. Вулканец сразу понял, что что-то в этой форме не так. Структура ткани обычно не позволила бы образоваться затяжкам, она сразу рвалась, образуя дыры.  
  
— Капитан, ваша форма.  
— А что с ней не так? — Кирк уже встал и пытался отряхнуться.  
— Она цела, — Джим удивленно посмотрел на своего старпома и рассмеялся. — Я сказал что-то смешное?  
— Нет. То есть да. То есть я не знал, что ты обращаешь внимание на подобные вещи, — улыбаясь, ответил капитан.  
— После такого падения было логично предположить, что целостность ткани нарушится, — тут Спок внезапно, не только для Кирка, но и для себя самого сделал шаг к капитану и пощупал край рукава капитанской формы. — Ткань толще обычной.  
— Да, это так, — ничего не отрицая сказал Кирк. — Старшина Рэнд предложила мне носить форму из более прочной ткани, чтобы я ее рвал меньше.  
— Вы в курсе, что это…  
— Не по уставу? — перебил вулканца Кирк. — Конечно, знаю. Но, честно говоря, я сам уже устал после каждой миссии слушать ворчание Боунса по поводу царапин.  
  
Спок ничего не сказал. Сама мысль о том, что в этой миссии капитанская форма останется целехонькой, несмотря на свою правильность, отторгалась Споком. А как же пыльные разводы на капитанском плече? Как же золотые лоскуты, свисающие с  капитанской груди? Неужели сегодня ничего этого не будет?  
  
Если бы Спок признавал у вулканцев наличие эмоций, то сейчас он определенно почувствовал бы разочарование и растущую неприязнь к старшине Рэнд.  
  
— Итак, нам сюда, — капитан показал ровно на два часа относительно дерева и пошел вперед. Спок мысленно вздохнул и последовал за Джимом.  
  
  
***  
Долина, в которую их занесло, оказалась больше, чем Спок предполагал — хотя бы, потому что им понадобилось полдня, чтобы преодолеть только треть пути до ближайшей возвышенности. В целом дорога не была сложной или опасной, однако даже эта треть имела свои особенности. Например, заросли невероятно колючего кустарника, с двадцатисантиметровыми шипами — обойти их не представлялось возможным и им пришлось идти напролом, прорезая при необходимости дорогу фазером.  
  
— Удивительная планета, — сделал заключение Спок, когда они, наконец, вышли из колючих зарослей на берег небольшой, но местами очень бурной речки.  
— Чем же она такая удивительная? — Кирк был явно не в настроении — у него все кисти рук и лицо было в мелких царапинах.  
— Тем, что джунгли соседствуют с зарослями кустарника, которому более свойственно расти в пустыне, а прямо за кустарником начинается смешанный лес, очень напоминающий леса умеренного климата Земли, — Спок убрал фазер и посмотрел на капитана. Несмотря на царапины на лице и руках, форма Кирка была целой — увеличилось лишь количество затяжек. Сам же вулканец сейчас выглядел не лучшим образом. Форма Спока пострадала весьма существенно и если бы не футболка под ней, он сейчас выглядел не лучше чем капитан все предыдущие двадцать четыре миссии.  
— У меня вся кожа зудит, — пожаловался Кирк и начал стягивать с себя форму. — Она может и не рвется, но это не мешает шипам и колючкам царапать мне кожу даже сквозь ткань.  
  
Кирк стряхнул с себя форменку и сапоги и отправился к речке, а Спок, который не испытывал жажды или непреодолимого желания залезть в воду, косо посмотрел на капитанскую форму.  
  
Они прошли полтора километра колючих зарослей с человеческий рост, а на рубашке ни дырочки, даже зацепки не угрожали целостности ткани — их стоило расправить и форма будет как новенькая.  
Вулканец положил на землю медицинский набор МакКоя и поднял форму. Нет, такими темпами Кирк точно не будет красоваться рваной рубашкой на этой дурацкой планете. Нужно было помочь ей.  
  
Спок убедил себя, что это все в научных интересах, что рваная форма капитана это своеобразный талисман миссии, что если Кирк не порвет ткань ну хоть чуть-чуть, то успех их путешествия может оказаться под ударом. Это двадцать пятая миссия и для составления заслуживающего доверия исследования о способах и методах, которыми капитан рвет форму ему нужно именно двадцать пять случаев. Он, конечно, мог подождать следующего раза, другой миссии, с дракой, с ревнивыми мужьями, хищными животными, он мог сам разорвать Кирку форму в порыве страсти и прочее, прочее, прочее… но, нет, Спок не хотел ждать следующего раза. Его «наука» не терпела отлагательств.  
  
Нужно было что-то сделать с этой тканью, пока капитан наслаждается рекой. Спок не стал долго думать и выпотрошил медицинский набор доктора МакКоя. На землю выпали несколько гипоспреев, медицинский трикодер, лазерный скальпель и фляжка. Да, именно старая стальная фляжка доктора с бурбоном, который не только был отличным антисептиком, но и, если верить словам доктора, на вкус был неплох.  
  
Внимание вулканца привлек скальпель. Спок взял его в одну руку, а форму капитана в другую и внимательно прислушался к звукам со стороны реки. Капитан приходить пока что не собирался. Спок включил скальпель и сделал несколько маленьких надрезов в особо уязвимых местах, которые всегда рвались у капитана в первую очередь (заодно можно было проверить свои теории на этот счет). Как только дело было сделано, вулканец еще раз мысленно убедил себя в том, что все это ради науки и, аккуратно свернув рубашку на ближайшем камне, начал складывать содержимое медицинского набора обратно в сумку.  
  
— Спок, вода просто отличная,  — Джим бодро шагал босиком от реки — судя по всему, он не стал тратить время даром и искупался полностью. — Ты пожалеешь, если не искупаешься.  
— Отнюдь, капитан, я не испытываю такой необходимости в…  
— Потому что Вулкан бла-бла-бла, сухая и жаркая планета бла-бла-бла…  Я все это сто раз уже слышал, — Кирк накинул на плечи свою форму и спросил: — Это что? Фляжка Боунса?  
— Да, — Спок не стал ее убирать, так как надеялся, что этот предмет может отвлечь капитана от вопроса, зачем вулканец вообще залез в медицинский набор.  
— Удивительно, — сказал Кирк и, отвинтив крышку фляжки, сделал глоток, — этот бурбон действительно отличный, надо будет поблагодарить Боунса за него.  
  
Кирк приложился к фляжке еще пару раз, а Спок пришел к выводу, что ему все-таки стоило сходить к реке и освежить голову, так как без рубашки капитанская грудь, покрытая мелкими каплями воды, выглядела почти так же «очаровательно» как и в рваной форме.  
  
— Ну что, готов идти? — Кирк посмотрел на вулканца, который выглядел не лучшим образом — пыльный, взлохмаченный (немного возбужденный), но, несмотря на это все еще самый вулканистый вулканец на этой планете.  
— Да.  
— Ну, вот и хорошо, — капитан натянул на себя форму, не обратив внимания на маленькие разрезы и добавил: — Ниже по реке есть камни, по которым можно перейти реку, а оттуда нам останется меньше чем полдня идти до холма.  
  
Сказать было проще, чем сделать. Река в том месте, где Кирк предлагал перейти, была спокойнее, но камни находились друг от друга не настолько близко, чтобы можно было шагать. Определенно придется прыгать по ним — Споку эта идея не понравилось.  
  
Капитан пошел первым. Половину пути они преодолели успешно, но при очередном прыжке с камня на камень Кирк поскользнулся и рухнул в воду.  
  
— Капитан, вы в порядке? — поинтересовался коммандер, когда мокрая макушка Кирка начала показываться над водой.  
— Да, я в порядке, — во взгляде Кирка промелькнула какая-то искорка, но Спок решил, что ему показалось. — Помоги мне подняться.  
  
Вулканец протянул руку и схватил капитана за предплечье намереваясь вытянуть того на камень. Однако Кирк не помогал, он наоборот потянул Спока на себя и прежде чем тот понял, что происходит, тоже рухнул в воду рядом с капитаном.  
  
Когда Спок вынырнул, он выглядел как кот, которого бросили в ванну — разве что не шипел от злости. Кирк хохотал глядя на старпома и улыбаясь во все тридцать два.  
  
— Видел бы ты себя сейчас, Спок, — сквозь смех сказал Джим.  
— Это не смешно, капитан, мы могли оба пострадать, — не скрывая своего недовольства больше чем обычно, Спок направился к берегу, но тут его окатило брызгами.  
— Да ладно тебе Спок, когда еще представится возможность вот так запросто повалять дурака?  
— Зная вас, капитан, я предположил бы, что на следующей же миссии, — не останавливаясь, сказал Спок. Он добрался до ближайшего камня и как только попытался залезть на него, Кирк схватил его за ногу.  
— Капитан, отпустите, сейчас не время для игр.  
— Нет, не отпущу, пока ты не перестанешь вести себя как зануда.  
— Вы не оставляете мне выбора — я буду вынужден применить силу.  
— Валяй, — Кирк опять ухмыльнулся, и тут до Спока дошло, что дело в бурбоне. Капитан умудрился ополовинить фляжку доктора на голодный желудок.  
— Джим, пожалуйста… — последнее, что сейчас хотел Спок это снова оказаться в холодной воде, но Кирк был беспощаден и, несмотря на мольбы, просто стащил вулканца с камня обратно в воду.  
  
Второй раз Спок выныривал с четким намерением вытащить из воды не только себя, но и капитана, которому в голову ударил бурбон. Собственно поэтому он схватил Кирка за шиворот и потащил к самому пологому камню у берега, какой был в поле его зрения.  
  
— Эй, Спок, куда ты меня тащишь? Мы же только начали веселье, — Джим сопротивлялся, но все его усилия в воде были безуспешными.  
— Капитан, вы не в состоянии оценить обстановку, поэтому я беру командование на себя, — Спок уже пожалел, что вытащил ту фляжку.  
— Ну, уж нет! — уже на берегу Кирк вывернулся из рук старпома и невольно подставил подножку самому себе и Споку. Раздался треск рвущейся ткани.  
  
Когда Кирк открыл глаза, то понял что каким-то невероятным образом опять лежит на Споке.  
  
— Спок, ты живой? — Джим умудрился сползти в сторону и сесть. — Что-то мы часто падаем в последнее время. Мне кажется или ты специально роняешь меня на себя?  
  
Вулканец, которому хотелось оказаться где-нибудь в пустынях Вулкана и зарыться в сухой и горячий песок по самые уши, тоже сел и, посмотрев на капитана, удивленно поднял бровь. Капитанская форма порвалась от горловины возле правой ключицы вниз влево — целый кусок ткани был выдран и сейчас свисал с капитанской груди.  
  
«Именно там где я держал его» — подумал Спок и отметил про себя что разрыв, судя по всему, начался с маленького разреза у основания рукава правой руки.  
  
Сейчас капитан Кирк выглядел так как надо — форма порвалась, а сам он был мокрый насквозь, местами в грязи и немного пьяный. Сумасшедшее сочетание. Спок подумал, что в его статистической выборке этот случай будет самым интересным — не только потому, что был спровоцирован им самим.  А потом Спок подумал еще кое о чем, но Сурак вряд ли одобрил бы эти мысли.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что она порвалась! — воскликнул Джим, пытаясь вернуть ткань на место. Он поднял голову и на мгновение поймал тот «научно-исследовательский» взгляд, которым Спок смотрел на него.  
— Спок?  
— Да, капитан, — вулканец вернулся из своих мыслей в реальность и теперь внимательно смотрел в глаза Джиму.  
— Я говорю, не могу поверить, что форма порвалась.  
— Могу предположить, что я слишком сильно дернул ткань во время падения. Это видимо и послужило причиной нарушения целостности.  
— Не могу поверить, — продолжал причитать Кирк. Он стянул то, что раньше было его формой, и внимательно осмотрел место разрыва. Спок напрягся на долю секунды, но всего лишь на долю — Кирк был не в том состоянии, чтобы что-либо анализировать.  
— Это саботаж, — все-таки заявил он и внимательно посмотрел на Спока. Спок же понял, что из капитана давно выветрился бурбон, да и вообще с чего он взял, что дело было в бурбоне с самого начала. Веселиться Кирк любил в любом состоянии.  
— Коммандер, не хотите мне что-нибудь рассказать?  
— Что, например, капитан? Уточните, — Спок не мог поверить, что Кирк его раскусил.  
— Вот это, например, — Джим протянул вулканцу остатки своей формы и показал на идеально ровные края разрыва ткани у основания правого рукава. — Что вы можете об этом сказать, офицер по науке? Как у разрыва вызванного резким движением могут быть настолько ровные края?  
— Капитан, вам не кажется, что это может подождать, пока мы  с вами не доберемся до холма и не вернемся на корабль?  
— Нет, не может, — Кирк ответил спокойным голосом, хотя по его интонации было ясно, что он требует ответов прямо сейчас и явно наслаждается этим разговором. Поймать Спока на диверсии против капитанской формы? Джим даже мечтать о таком не смел.  
  
А Спок, к сожалению, не знал, что и ответить. Вряд ли Кирк поймет стремление вулканца к изучению способов уничтожения капитанской формы. Спок сам не понимал.  
  
Промолчав несколько минут Кирк фыркнул, натянул на себя «форму» и зашагал в сторону холма.  
  
— Капитан… — Спок сказал это тихо, но Джим услышал и повернулся, чтобы выслушать все, что  ему скажет его остроухий старпом.  
— Я вас внимательно слушаю, мистер Спок.  
— Капитан, я провожу исследование, — собравшись с духом, сказал Спок.  
— Какого рода исследование? — практически промурлыкал Кирк, улыбаясь во все тридцать два — серьезный тон капитана в мгновение ока улетучился, как только он увидел смущенный взгляд Спока. Да, это был смущенный взгляд — Кирк слишком часто был причиной этого взгляда, чтобы не распознать его.  
— На протяжении двадцати четырех миссий вы рвали на себе форму различными способами, — продолжил вулканец, — Но в этой миссии разрушение вашей формы не представлялось возможным.  
— И тогда ты решил помочь ей? — Спок кивнул и у Кирк чуть в ладоши не захлопал — это было даже лучше чем Рождество и День Рождения. — Зачем, Спок?  
— Для полноты моего исследования была необходима выборка из двадцати пяти случаев.  
— Нет, ты не понял. Зачем тебе вообще это изучать? Научной ценности это не несет.  
  
От последней фразы ученый внутри Спока чуть было не взбунтовался. Как это научной ценности не несет?!  
  
Видя, что разговор зашел в тупик, Джим решил заговорить иначе:  
— То есть я хотел сказать, что такого научного в том, как я рву форму на каждой миссии? Это же все одно и то же.  
— Тут я с вами не согласен, капитан, — резко возразил вулканец. Кирк даже удивился. — Из двадцати четырех миссий на десяти причиной разрушения вашей формы стали драки с местными жителями, причем в половине случаев причиной драки стали женщины. В восьми случаях форма была порвана из-за диких животных и растений. Остальные приходятся на вашу неосторожность при обращении с оружием, при исследовании местности и два приходятся на инциденты на «Энтерпрайз». И каждый раз вы рвали ее по разному — где-то больше страдал рукав, в каких-то случаях форма рвалась на груди и спине, пару раз вы рвали горловину, однажды от формы только дельта осталась…  
  
Кирк никогда не видел, чтобы Спок рассказывал о чем-либо с такой «страстью», если это слово вообще было применимо к вулканцам. Коммандер чуть ли не жестикулировал, пытаясь донести до капитана важность и актуальность своего исследования, научную новизну и ценность для Звездного Флота и всей Федерации.  
Джим внимательно посмотрел на вулканца и подумал о том, что  не знай, он Спока так хорошо, то пришел бы к выводу, что тот фетишист. Хотя Спок наверняка на это заявление сказал что-нибудь вроде «у вулканцев не бывает фетишей».  
  
— А в этот, двадцать пятый раз, почему ты сделал надрезы? — перебив рассказ старпома, спросил Кирк.  
— Мне было нужно, чтобы вы порвали форму для моей статистической выборки.  
— Но этот случай не может быть включен в твою выборку, — возразил Джим. — Те двадцать четыре раза форму я рвал сам, можно сказать, без посторонней помощи, а в этот раз ее уничтожение было спровоцировано тобой.  
— Ваши выводы верны, капитан, — согласился вулканец.  
— Тогда зачем ты сделал это, если знал с самого начала, что этот случай в выборку не попадет?  
— Мне было необходимо, чтобы вы порвали форму.  
— Зачем? — не отставал Кирк. Его начала забавлять вся эта ситуация и то куда она могла привести их обоих.  
— Я нахожу то, как вы выглядите в рваной форме эстетически… приемлемым, — Спок старался не смотреть на Кирка. Ему казалось, что посмотри он на капитана, то сгорит от стыда зеленым пламенем.  
  
— Насколько… приемлемым? — Кирк вдруг оказался прямо перед старпомом и смотреть мимо капитана было уже физически невозможно.  
— Достаточно приемлемым, чтобы позволить себе настолько эмоционально не оправданную авантюру.  
  
Кирк чуть не расхохотался. Нет, ну вы только подумайте — Спок завел себе фетиш в виде рваной формы Кирка и сейчас он это признал. Сегодняшний день был определенно лучше Рождества. Спок же стоял весь зеленовато-синий в мокрой форме и не знал, как смотреть Кирку в глаза. «Удивительно» — подумал Джим. — «Действительно днем и ночью два разных Спока».  
  
Кирк подошел к вулканцу и по-хозяйски обнял его, запустив руки под синюю форму коммандера. Где-то под его руками сердце Спока уже перешло на сумасшедший ритм. Кирк решил, что пора сделать так, чтобы его «ночной» Спок был не только ночью…  
  
— Знаешь, Спок, мне кажется, что пришла моя очередь «саботировать» твою форму…  
  
  
***  
Старшина Дженис Рэнд густо покраснела и потом обреченно вздохнула, когда на платформе транспортаторной материализовались капитан Кирк и мистер Спок. Причин для этого было две: во-первых капитан опять был в рваной форме, а во-вторых, мистер Спок вообще был топлесс.  
  
— Скотти, ты выяснил, почему нас отправило в другое место? — спросил Кирк своего главного инженера, бодрым шагом спускаясь с платформы. Ни внешний вид Спока, не свой собственный Джима, кажется, вообще не волновал.  
— Да, только у меня один вопрос.  
— Давай.  
— У вас случайно не было с собой предметов с высоким содержанием железа? — несмело спросил Скотти, будто боялся, что капитан его на смех поднимет.  
— Мистер Скотт, возможно, вы имеете в виду фляжку доктора МакКоя? — Спок подошел к пульту транспортатора и протянул инженеру фляжку.  
— Да, мистер Спок, абсолютно точно!  
— Скотти, объясни причем тут фляжка? — Кирка абсолютно не волновало, что старшина уже минут пять пытается привлечь его внимание.  
— В биосфере этой планеты нет железа вообще, — начал объяснять Скотти. — Этот чужеродный элемент и создал помехи в магнитном поле планеты, которые и спровоцировали сбой настроек транспортатора.  
  
Джим подумал, что стоит поблагодарить доктора за фляжку, за бурбон, за импровизированную увольнительную и лазерный скальпель в его медицинском наборе.  
  
— Ну, я надеюсь, что Боунс справился с переговорами и без меня, — Кирк наконец-то обратил внимание на старшину. — Спок, жду вашего отчета вечером у себя.  
  
Капитан покинул транспортаторную под бойкий рассказ старшины о разных организационных и не только вопросах, оставив Спока и Скотти.  
  
— Мистер Скотт, мне нужно будет увидеть ваш отчет о природе помех.  
— Да, конечно, он будет у вас утром, — машинально ответил Скотти. Инженер, совершенно не стесняясь Спока, потряс фляжку пытаясь понять, есть ли  в ней что-то.  
— Бурбон, мистер Скотт, — сказал Спок и Скотти удивленно посмотрел на вулканца. — Говорят, весьма хороший.  
  
Не дожидаясь пока инженер поблагодарит его Спок вышел из транспортаторной и направился к себе — нужно было еще написать этот самый «отчет о рваных рубашках».  
  
  
***  
Ровно в двадцать один ноль-ноль Спок стоял перед дверью капитанской каюты с паддом в руках. Вулканец был не уверен в том, что верно понял фразу об отчете, брошенную капитаном в транспортаторной, но на всякий случай он его действительно написал. Четырнадцать страниц описаний и подробных выкладок на тему того, как, при каких условиях и даже при какой температуре капитан рвал свою форму.  
  
Спок воспользовался кодом и зашел в каюту. Дверь с шелестом закрылась за ним и вулканец оказался в темноте. Это было необычно.  
  
— Капитан?  
  
Никто не ответил, но Споку показалось, что этот самый полумрак осудил его за использование официального обращения.  
  
— Джим? — поправился Спок и, сделав два шага вперед, услышал:  
— Что у тебя в руках? — Кирк находился где-то очень близко, но глаза Спока еще не привыкли к темноте, чтобы определить местоположение человека.  
— Отчет.  
— Отчет? — в голосе Кирка прозвучало удивление. — Ты действительно его написал?  
— Да.  
  
Тут на Спока из темноты вышел Кирк — вулканец даже не увидел его, он почувствовал. Еще Спок почему-то знал, что Кирк улыбается.  
  
— Компьютер, свет двадцать процентов, — сказал капитан и в каюте стало заметно светлее.  
  
Тут-то Спока ожидал сюрприз. Кирк стоял перед ним в той самой рваной форме со злополучной планеты с колючками и бурной речкой. Но сейчас капитан выглядел так, будто его золотой пылью посыпали — почему на ум Споку пришло именно это сравнение, он не знал.  
  
— Старшина Рэнд хотела выбросить ее, но я настоял на том, чтобы оставить, — Кирк подошел к Споку и, взяв из его рук падд, посмотрел на первую страницу отчета. — Я подумал, что ты захочешь взглянуть на нее еще раз…  
  
Кирк сделал два шага и положил падд на стол.  И только сейчас Спок мог увидеть, что на спине капитана красовался длинный диагональный разрыв  от правой лопатки и до поясницы. Спок тяжело вздохнул, ему почему-то захотелось окунуть голову в ведро со льдом. В горле предательски пересохло, а мысли потекли в совсем не научное русло.  
  
— В научных целях, разумеется, — добавил Кирк, когда развернулся и присев на край стола поманил пальцами Спока. Остатки золотого рукава сползли с капитанской руки и коммандер забыл как дышать.  
  
— Разумеется… — практически одними губами повторил Спок и почти мгновенно оказался возле Кирка. Он посадил капитана на стол, а сам чуть ли не кусаясь, начал выцеловывать одному ему только известные узоры под рваной половиной ворота. В какой-то момент целая половина формы начала мешать, и ткань затрещала по швам, клочьями полетев на пол, оставляя капитана без рубашки, без брюк и вообще без ничего…  
  
Определенно, больше чем капитан в рваной форме Споку нравился капитан без формы. А еще как оказалось ему нравилось рвать эту самую форму.  Данный факт также напрашивался на исследование, и коммандер решил не откладывать, провести его прямо здесь и сейчас, при непосредственном участии капитана Кирка.  
  
Спок обожал науку.


End file.
